This invention is related to an reciprocating armature motor to electrically drive equipment and in particular for driving a piston pump of a paint spray gun, a diaphragm compressor or similar equipment. The motor includes a stator holding a solenoid and an armature attached at one end to the stator by pivotal means and acting with its second end on a member to be actuated, which member is part of the equipment.
Armature motors or driving motors of this type have been known in numerous various constructions and have proven to be extremely practical. In order to dampen the impact of the armature, which is pivotally mounted on one end as it is attracted by the stator and thus to reduce the operating noise involved in many cases, it has been suggested that a pocket with a rubber disk serving as a stop be provided in a casing in a position relative to the stator to engage the armature and prevent its contact with the stator. The dimensions of the pocket and the rubber disk have, however, certain tolerances so that the point at which the armature will be stopped during its reciprocating motion cannot be exactly determined. If, for instance, the rubber disk has too great a thickness so that it extends past the face of the stator, the remaining air gap is large and the efficiency of the motor is greatly reduced. However, if the rubber stop does not protrude a sufficient amount past the face of the stator, the material will be compressed and the metal armature will hit the stator face causing high operating noises. The position at which the armature reverses its reciprocating movement or motion cannot be exactly determined by the variety of configurations heretofore known and it is also a considerable disadvantage that a positive setting and/or further adjustment of the stop is not possible. Such an adjustment of the stop can only be obtained by replacing the rubber disk with another disk having a different thickness.